Don't Pass Me By
by AnonymousUser3426
Summary: It's December 30th, Russia's birthday. No one usually shows up, but maybe this year would be different. RusCan. Based off a tumblr prompt. Title based on the Beatles song of the same name. Written for December 30th (yesterday, I'm a little late), for the day the Soviet Union was founded.


Russia slowly became aware of his surroundings, shaking the drowsiness away. Today was the big day! "Happy birthday to me!" He chirped with glee, getting dressed quickly. It was going to be such a fun day! He burst into the Baltic's room excitedly."Guess what day it is, comrades! It's..." he trailed off, finding an empty bed with the covers scattered, as if it was left quickly. He gave a slight frown, but immediately smiled again. "There's still the party later!"

Russia armed himself with his pipe and started drinking vodka for his breakfast. There was still so much to do. He dragged a box out of the cupboard, digging inside of it. Streamers, confetti, balloons, and party hats flew everywhere throughout the room, then a long banner was yanked out. "This shall be fun, da?" He started taping streamers across the walls, since he didn't need a ladder because of his height. Russia sprinkled a little bit of confetti on the huge table, making it colorful. He then blew up a few balloons, and drew some of the other countries' faces with a sharpie on them. "They will love this! The banner was put up last, with the words 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY RUSSIA' spelled out in block lettering. He stepped back and smiled. Now all he had to do was wait.

America picked up the letter, slowly turning it in his hands. "It's from Russia, I better send it to the White House." So off it went, where the government didn't like it and had it shredded.

"Germany! Germany! I got a scary letter from Russia and I don't know what to do with it!" Italy whined. "Ja, I got one too. It's an invitation to his birthday party today."

"Birthday?" He perked up. "I like parties! Maybe we should go, there could always be pasta!"

"No, Italy." Germany took the envelope from him. "Christmas just ended, and it's almost New Year's. I don't feel like going out. He doesn't have pasta either, he has vodka. It may be a trap." Japan nodded as he sat in the grass, holding one as well. "Let's get started with our training. Countoff!"

"I got a letter, I guess I'm not alone after all!" England opened it, then turned pale. "On second thought, it's fun being lonely."

"I don't have time for fan mail, I'm afraid." France tossed it out the window.

"R-Russia? I don't want to go! He's really creepy, and dressed up as Panda, aru!" China let Panda eat it after making sure it was really him.

Prussia picked up the letter his brother had dropped, read it, then tossed it back down stating that he "was too awesome for him."

"Thanks for letting us stay here, Poland." Lithuania whispered. "It's no problem! Russia is like totally uncool!"

"Do you have a computer?" Estonia asked. "I'm bored!" whined Lativa.

Ukraine carefully opened it with a gasp. "Russia! Oh no, I'm so sorry that my boss forbid me to see you! I want to come really badly, I'm so sorry!" She burst into tears and slammed he head onto the desk, making her breasts bounce.

Yeah, Belarus didn't get an invite.

Russia nervously looked at the clock that read 6:55. It had been almost an hour, and no one had showed up. "Maybe they forgot? Or the invitations were lost in the mail?"

Canada was quietly walking past his father's house when he saw the plain white envelope right below the window. "A letter?" He opened it up and took the card out that read:

**'It's my birthday! Come over to my place (Russia) for a fun party! **

**December 30th, 6:00-7:00 **

**Show up, comrade!'**

Canada dropped it, jaw practically on the ground. Papa had thrown it out? Why? He started running, looking down at his deserved to be alone on their birthday.

"Maybe they'll come next year..." Russia took the tiny party hat off his head and set it in front of him. Why did no one ever show up? Did they not like him? They did always keep their distance...

"Am I that bad...?" He stared down at his pipe, then hurled it across the room. It made a dent in the wall, but he didn't care. He felt so alone. Year after year no one ever came. Russia finally put his head down and started to cry. He didn't notice the knock on the door. "R-Russia? Are you there?" Canada slowly opened the door, even though it wasn't polite to walk into someone's home without asking. He almost tripped over a balloon, so he picked it up. It had his brother's face on it. The one next to it had Italy's. He gazed at it fondly. "That's sweet," he murmured, normally being afraid of such a large country. But where was he, anyways? Canada stepped in further, noticing the streamers across the room. Had he done it all by himself? He shook a little bit of glitter off his shoe and proceeded forwards. There was the longest table he had ever seen! And at the other end someone was sitting. Canada slowly walked up behind him, hearing sniffling sounds. Russia was crying. He clenched his eyes shut, then slowly placed a hand on his shoulder. The other nation stopped, then looked up.

"M-Matvey came...?" He knew who he was!"Shh..." Canada bent down, putting the party hat back on his head. "Ivan..." The name felt strange on his tongue. "What's wrong? Where is everyone?" He looked down, sniffing.

"They didn't come, just like last time, and the time before, and the time before that..."

"What? They didn't come on your own birthday?"

"Nyet, not even my sisters." Canada gasped, stepping back in shock. His own family? "Ivan, don't cry again! I'm here! It's okay!" He captured him in a bear hug, surprising both of them. "...I got you this..." He handed him a small flask from his hoodie pocket. Russia's face brightened immediately as he wiped away the tears. "Vodkaaaaa! Spasibo! Spasibo, Matvey! Spasibo!" Canada yelped slightly as he was lifted off the ground from being picked up and embraced. "Y-you're welcome..." He rasped weakly. Their faces were centimeters apart. When he was set back down, he received a small peck on both cheeks. His hand flew to his blushing face. "That's how we greet each other in my country. But you can just think of it as a gift only for you, da?" Canada nodded slowly, then stood on a chair to match his height. Russia suddenly whispered, "I will show you my secret that no one knows..." He unwrapped the scarf from around his neck, revealing burn scars. Canada gasped, running his hands over them. "Careful Matvey, that tickles," he giggled. "Ivan, who did this to you?"

"In 1812 and during World War II, Napoleon and Hitler tried to invade. They used something called a scorched earth policy, and burned my home. This is what is left."

"...I won't let anyone hurt you ever again, because..." He looked him in the eye. "Because je t'aime, you know."

"Ya tozhe tebya lyublyu, Matvey."

* * *

_Translations:_

_Je t'aime - (French) I love you_

_Ya tozhe tebya lyublyu - (Russian) I love you too_


End file.
